onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Where Monarchs Dream, Part 3
The Straw Hats leave the parking cave, following the directional signs. As they get closer to the main landing site, they hear all kinds of noise and chatter. They emerge to find themselves on the outside of red ropes in a crowd of people. Some of the people flashing pictures. Inside the ropes, a procession of royalty from various countries is making its way down a red carpet (like the Oscars). Nami: This is part of the opening ceremonies. The Royal Processional. Robin: Somehow I imagined it to be grander and more exciting. Chopper: I know what you mean... Everyone watches for a few more minutes and then goes inside. Docent: Welcome to Reverie! One behalf of our gracious host Saint Rasma, please accept this event schedule and commemorative coin. We hope you enjoy your time here. Robin: Oh my, there is quite the number of events this year. Roundtable discussions on trade relations both internal and foreign, political strategy summits, interal affairs panels, foreign relations meetings... Luffy: I don't care what you guys want to do, but make sure you're in the main conference hall tomorrow afternoon. Sanji: Huh? Everyone flips their program to the event listings for the next day. An air of seriousness washes over them and they all nod in agreement. The event written in the slot Luffy indicated reads: Committee Hearings for New Admittance. Usopp: Nice catch, Luffy. We all have to be present for this. Luffy: We have to make sure grandpa fish's struggling wasn't for nothing. Robin: Luffy's right, we- Before she can finish her sentence, they hear a commotion coming from outside and see people hurrying to see what is going on. The Straw Hats follow the masses outside and push their way to the front of the crowd. Franky: What's all the commotion about? Yamakaji: Please, everyone stay back and remain calm. The situation is under control. Sergeant, find Vice Admirals Doberman and Mozambia and tell them to converge on the harbor. The rest of you, form a human barrier to keep everyone back! Luffy (to the lieutenant in front of him): What's going on? Lieutenant: Nothing to worry about, sir. It's nothing the Marines can't handle. Luffy (with angry eyes): Tell me. Lieutenant (looking slightly intimidated): A ship has made its way through the blockade by traveling underwater and according to our radar is about to surface in the harbor. The reason everyone is worried is because it didn't get picked up by any of the blockade ships. Luffy: Really? Nami, what do you think? Nami: I think a first-timer didn't read the rules closely enough. Robin: Hee-hee. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I was afraid this might happen. Sir, we believe we know who the person behind this is and if you'd let us help, you can avoid an ugly situation. Lieutenant: Vice Admiral Doberman, some people here are claiming they know who the rogue ship belongs to and are offering to help quell the situation. Doberman:...Bring them here. We're working completely blind, so we could use all the information available. Lieutenant: Right away, sir! If you would please come with me. Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Brook follow the Marine over to where the three vice admirals assigned to the land security detail are discussing what to do next. Mozambia: You must be the ones who say you can help. Tell us what you know. Nami: If we're correct, there is no threat here. The ship belongs to a country that has not been to Reverie before, so they don't know the precedings. Brook: If you let us talk to him, I assure you we can dispel this peacefully. Yamakaji: They're breaching the surface now! Doberman: Gunners, set your sights on the rogue ship, but DO NOT fire until I give the signal! The ship pops up from below the water and upon landing, sits idly. Even casual observers can tell there is some confusion aboard the ship. Yamakaji: I see a green flag! Mozambia: Attention, you are in a restricted area with out proper clearance. State your intentions or we will fire upon you! Luffy (taking the phone from Mozambia): Hey, gramps, you kinda messed up. There was a whole blockade inspection thing you had to go through. After that you were only allowed to pass these two huge guys once an admiral validated your parking. Neptune: Luffy? Is that you? How'd they let such a bigtime pirate into Reverie? Mozambia: LUFFY!? As in Straw Hat Luffy!? Nami (flashing the document): Calm down. We were invited and Smoker let us through. Neptune: Is that Nami with you? Luffy: Yeah, Robin and Brook are here with us too. ???: You're kidding, Straw Hat and his crew are really there? Nami: Hi, Fukaboshi. Neptune: It seems like we've made a bit of an error in protocol. Would it be alright if we came ashore to get this whole thing straightened out? Luffy: Is that cool? Mozambia (still surprised): Uh...S-sure. A short while later... Neptune: I am terribly sorry for any panic I caused. So much for making a good first impression. Doberman: And allow me to apologize on behalf of all involved on our side for the terse welcome we gave you. The soldiers we sent aboard should be finishing their inspections momentarily. Given your special circumstances, a patdown won't be necessary. Sergeant: We've completed the inspection. Here is the inventory list. Neptune: If it's all right, may we please see that? Doberman (exchanging a confused look with the soldier): Go ahead. Neptune looks at the list and shows it to Fukaboshi. The two then exchange nods and Neptune makes one addition to the list before giving it back to Vice Admiral Doberman. Doberman (looking at the list with a puzzled look): Thank you. Please enjoy your time at the conference. If you'd step this way, my men would be more than happy to valet your ship. The Straw Hats walk in with the Neptune family, eager to catch up with them as the crowd disperses. Yamakaji: Doberman, is everything okay? You've had this odd look on your face ever since you got the inventory list back from King Neptune. Doberman: It's about the addition he made. Look. Yamakaji takes the list from Doberman and looks at it, a befuddled look forming on his face as well. Yamakaji: Did he do it as some kind of joke? Doberman: If he did, I don't know what he was thinking. Under weapons, Neptune had written "Crown Princess of the Ryugu Kingdom.'' Nami (huddled around a table with the others after a brief conversation with the Neptune family): So, tomorrow morning marks the end of the opening ceremonies and the official start of the Reverie conference. Sanji: This is shaping up to be a very interesting time. ???: Anything you're looking forward to the most? Sanji (not looking up): Well, I'm interested to see how the admission of new members will go. Usopp: I'm interested about the foreign relations discussions, personally. Robin: I think I'd like to observe the global military panel. ???: Oh...And here I thought you'd be looking forward to seeing me. Everyone looks up, confused. Once they see who is speaking to them, however, six of them immediately knock that person to the ground in a bear hug while two look on in bewilderment and one in delight. Nami: VIVI! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long! Wow, you've really filled out. Sanji: Vivi-chaaaaann! You look a million times more beautiful than when we last saw each other! Zoro: Glad to see you're doing well, kid. Luffy: It's so great to see you! Chopper: Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Usopp: All those memories from Alabasta are flooding back to me now. So painful, but worth it. Robin: Long time no see, princess. No hard feelings, I hope. Vivi (gasping): Guys, it's...great to...see you too. But could you...please not crush me...after...so long? Carue...Help! Carue appears and drags Vivi out from underneath the Straw Hats. They stand up and regain their composure. Robin: We were hoping we'd run into you. Vivi: Yes, I'd heard a rumor that you might be coming. Being one of the twenty original kingdoms does have its advantages like that. Cobra: Ah, I see you found your friends. Vivi: Father! Luffy: Royal bath perv! Chaka: It's so good to see all of you. Pell: Hard to believe it's been over two years. Igaram: Feels like only yesterday we met at Whiskey Peak. Nami: Oh my gosh! We have so much catching up to do! Cobra (looking up): Oh my, it seems there is some kind of commotion outside. Luffy: I wonder if another ship slipped past the blockade? Doberman: STRAW HAT! There you are. WITH ME. NOW! He grabs Luffy by the arm and the two run off. Everyone: What the... A few minutes earlier.... Tashigi: V-V-Vice Admiral Doberman of the ground t-team...Come in. Th-this is Captain Tashigi of the b-blockade. D-do you read me? Over. Doberman: This is Vice Admiral Doberman. Is everything alright? Over. Tashigi: Th-that potential threat we were told about during the briefing has arrived, and is currently....currently.... Doberman: Currently what? Out with it, captain! Tashigi: Is currently heading for the conference! There wasn't anything we could do! And I- Doberman: Calm down, captain. Tell me everything. Were you attacked? Over. Tashigi: No. No one was attacked. But I...I... Doberman: But you what? Just say it! Tashigi (now crying hysterically): I CLEARED HIM FOR ENTRYYYYYYYYY! I didn't want to, but there was nothing else I could do. He had all the paperwork and everyone submitted to inspection without any problems! Doberman: Shit. Attention all officers! All admirals converge on the harbor immediately! Those of lower rank make a blockade directly in front of the gate. Smoker, tend to your subordinate. Once you've collected her, join the rest of us. Mozambia, find Commander-in-Chief Kong, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, and Admiral Kizaru and inform them of the situation! Yamakaji, monitor the ship in question and inform me immediately of any deviation in path or behavior! Is that understood? You have your orders, now go! Elsewhere Mozambia: Fleet Admiral, sir! He's here! Kizaru: Did he have a flag? Mozambia: Yes. I'm afraid it was green, Admiral Kizaru, sir. Kong: I never thought he'd be crazy enough to actually try something this public. Sakazuki: No, it makes perfect sense. He'd have immunity as long as he follows procedure and no one could touch him without potentially causing a war. I'm just surprised he considered it an option. Mozambia: Vice Admiral Doberman has ordered us all to- Sakazuki: Converge on the harbor. I know. Who do you think gave him that order? Enough fucking around, we need to be on this like white on rice! All four leave the room and meet up with the other admirals at the harbor, who have now spread out across the back edge. As they arrive, they see the gate opening with Ronse and Lacroix training their giant rifles on the ship as it passes through and stops at the main dock to let its VIP's off before going to the storage dock. Doberman (dragging Luffy): I brought him like you asked, sir. Sakazuki: Great, but I doubt he'll be of any use to us now. Luffy: What's going on? Why did you have scarface bring me here? And you! I have a bone to pick with you, magma-freak! ???: Oh my, I knew you rolled out the welcome wagon for new members, but I never expected to be met by the top brass of the Marines as well as the commander-in-chief! I am truly honored. Luffy, it's good to see you. Smoker: You caused one of my officers a great deal of grief just now. ???: Yes. My apologies. I understand that my presence was a bit unexpected. Please reprimand me in her place. She does not deserve a court-martial for doing her job. Sakazuki: We've been keeping tabs on you these last three years. We know you've finally amassed enough land and followers to form your own country. But we never thought you'd be mad enough to use them like this. Kizaru: And you brought quite the welcoming party. No doubt they're your advisors now. Correct me if I'm wrong but on your right is the island-razer Tobias "The Calamity" Varaga, and on your left is the former Level 6 Impel Down inmate, the famed "Night Blade" Sebastian DuPont. Quite the little club you put together. Varaga (if you can't tell, he's sneering immensely here): And on behalf of the newly formed nation of Revalia, we are humbled to be in the presence of the truly powerful. Sebastian: And on behalf of everyone here, allow me to present to you our first king. ALL HAIL KING MONKEY D. DRAGON! To be continued... Category:Blog posts